


Hard at Work

by 01156



Series: Ardent the Roegadyn [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Dominance, F/M, POV Female Character, PWP, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Teasing, this is the horniest most self indulgent thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01156/pseuds/01156
Summary: A female-coded reader's presence is requested at Ardent's office, post-haste.





	Hard at Work

The sight of Ardent’s amber eyes behind his spectacles meeting yours flashed in your mind as you made your way to his office within the bustle of Ul’dah, your confident stride creating echoes down the alleyways. Clothed in the crimson of the Immortal Flames Grand Company, today you had business within the Steps of Thal inside Ardent’s own office.

Unsure as to why you were chosen for this errand, you couldn’t help but wonder if Ardent himself had perhaps selected you individually. The mere notion of a High Flame Commander asking for you specifically caused your cheeks to flush with heat and your gait to become unsteady for a step or two. Your mind became clouded with somewhat questionable thoughts about Ardent’s hands, his fingers, lips…

Suddenly you were before the office and found yourself hesitating to knock, your loose fist hovering over the carved wooden door. You shut your eyes and desperately banished the thoughts from your mind, knowing you’d be unable to focus on the work at hand. You were grateful there were no townspeople or workers around to watch you struggle with your inner conflict, and with a small shake of your head, you rapped at the door lightly.

“Do come in,” a smooth voice insisted from the other side. You complied.

You pushed the door open with ease and closed it behind you, removing your cap and turning to face your superior. Ardent sat curled over his large writing desk, surrounded by two stacks of paper work, his eyes turned downward with a single rebellious lock of honey-coloured hair draped over his chiselled face. His quill scrawled word after word into the parchment, his stroke swift and experienced, and with a flourish, Ardent signed his name and added it to a smaller pile of documents.

He heaved a sigh and leaned back into his chair, finally regarding you with his gaze.

“Thank you for coming,” he said, his tone grateful, gesturing to the chair opposite his desk; he continued on as you took your seat. “As you might have been told, today’s business concerns the jurisdiction of the Flames’ manpower, and how we can properly assist in the refugee and homeless aid.”

Ardent rose from his own chair and strode to a window, clasping his hands behind his back. “I understand it’s strange for me to ask for assistance for such a matter from a mere Corporal, but please don’t feel overwhelmed. I simply require an extra set of hands above a certain rank to sign off on much of the forms regarding the issues I’ve mentioned.” He turned to offer you a warm smile. “Does that sound good?”

Anything you say does, you shamelessly thought to yourself, giving only a nod in reply.

“Good.” Ardent looked you up and down slowly before settling back into his chair.

✦✦✦ 

Minutes passed and then hours. You and Ardent had settled into a steady quiet rhythm of work, passing paper after paper between your hands, stamping this and signing that. Soon enough you shed your overcoat and revealed your prim undershirt, feeling Ardent’s gaze suddenly upon you, burning a hole into your chest and face. You tried your best to ignore his conspicuous peeping, but as he wasn’t making any effort to hide it, your heart began to race.

At some point you put your quill down to straighten your posture and stretch, letting your eyes wander over Ardent’s tabletop. You identified a small portrait of a young Lalafellian girl, a few collectable baubles and paperweights, a sculpture of some kind, quills of the finest feathers – Dodo or Colibri, you thought – and finally, a very worn dog collar. You reached out to feel the rough leather of the neckband, rubbing your thumb over the small loopholes.

You questioned about a dog, almost under your breath and Ardent tore himself from the work before him. After gradually recognising what you held in your hands, his cheeks burned a delicious shade of dark red.

“Oh, I…” Ardent stammered, genuinely surprised; to see him in such a state gave you a rush. To think such a high ranking officer, a man everyone in the Flames looked up to, was nervously tripping over his words.

He reached out and gingerly took it from your hands, stowing it away in one of his desk drawers. “I… actually don’t have one.”

A whirlwind of thoughts rushed through your mind at this implication, and you felt your own cheeks bristling with heat as you cast your gaze downward, offering a meek apology. Ardent’s only reply was a throaty chuckle, alleviating some of the tension.

“T’was my own fault for leaving it there, Corporal,” he drawled, slyly narrowing his eyes.

The flirtatious nature of Ardent’s speech was undeniable at this point and arousal pooled in your stomach, much to your chagrin. Being so easily flustered frustrated you, but you also felt yourself wanting to succumb, to throw the work aside and give in to Ardent’s indirect advances.

It seemed he noticed this hesitation in you resuming your work and once again rose from his seat, removing his spectacles and rounding the table to perch on it beside your own chair.

“Corporal… Would you be against, say, having a little fun with me?” Ardent drawled and, much to your surprise, reached out to brush your cheek with a singular thick finger.

He towered above you, even seated on the lower desk, and you felt a latent intimidation, but also a craving, at the proposal. Ardent’s eyes burnt into yours, his eyelids fluttering when he sometimes dipped to peer longingly at your lips, waiting on your reply.

You managed a small affirmation, your voice coming out high pitched and nervous, but wanting. Ardent’s lips pulled into a small smile as he moved towards the doorway.

Your heart skipped a beat as you heard the lock shift into place.

✦✦✦ 

“I play rough,” Ardent started as he returned to your side. “You will do as I say. Understood?”

You stood to promiscuously reply you were never really one to lead anyway, and Ardent gripped your jaw to pull you up to his face, driving his tongue into your mouth and wrapping his arm around your waist for support. You huffed around his tongue and could only offer a whimper as he explored your mouth, violating every space and sucking at you roughly.

Ardent pushed you away and downward until you were on your knees before him, running a large hand through his hair and licking his lips, savouring your saliva. You knelt before him, dazed with lust, you eyelids fluttering and lips parted. You couldn’t help but notice the large bulge forming in the crotch of Ardent’s pants as he leaned back to prop himself up on the desk, pulling your face towards him.

Your nose crashed into his crotch, lips smashed into the fabric, as you inhaled deeply and gripped at his taut thighs. He rubbed up against you, marking you with his pungent scent, dragging himself all over your face. You let a moan escape into the hardness, and Ardent snickered.

“You look good down there,” he hissed, roughly rubbing himself over your lips, the fabric coarse. “Where you belong, hm?” You were still, and he teased out your response with a gentle but demanding tug of your hair. “Hm?”

You could only nod, intoxicated by Ardent’s heady musk which now clung to your own face, your grip wavering on his lower thighs. In a second a large hand curled around your upper forearm, pulling you to your feet and into his embrace. Again he locked his thick wet lips over yours, your tongues twirling together messily, hungrily. You felt Ardent’s hands snake their way under your blouse, his bare hands violently gripping at your flesh, kneading it between his fingers and helping himself to every piece of you.

You were enraptured, your head thrown back in ecstasy as Ardent smacked his lips over your defenseless nape, allowing his teeth to catch on your delicate skin and nibble at his discretion. Your chest heaved with exhilarated breaths as his tongue traced the crook of your neck, throaty moans escaping him easily, his hot gasps driving you wild.

In one smooth tug you suddenly found yourself splayed over Ardent’s desk, breathless and eager. Still clothed but desperate, you spread your legs for him fervently, causing him to pause to look you up and down.

“What a treat you are,” he murmured, inching closer to prop himself over you, purposefully grinding his length over your crotch. “Are you going to be good for me?”

You wheezed your response, a sultry affirmation, and Ardent gave a low growl, pulling your belt free of its loops and yanking your slops and undergarments down to your ankles and finally completely off. He tossed them aside and dragged his eyes over your naked form, shedding his own clothes while keeping his eyes locked yours, huffing with lust. Eventually reaching his own undergarments, his generous cock flopped free and you admired it in the warm evening lighting.

Ardent’s meaty dick curved upward, the skin drawn tight and accentuating his dorsal veins, pulsing ever so slightly. A curl of bronze hairs lightly decorated his pubic line and testicles, seemingly serving to emphasise his girth. The glans shone lightly as Ardent took himself in hand, pumping once or twice for you, like a show. You reached down to thumb your clitoris in reciprocation, and Ardent snatched your wrist, pinning it just above your head.

“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?” he breathed, a smile dancing about his lips as he slid his firm cock over your moist labia. “You do as I say.”

You whimpered and gave a weak nod in reply, and Ardent thrust inside you without pause.

A loud cry of one part pain and one part pleasure escaped you before Ardent’s heavy hand clasped over your mouth, muffling your whines against the flesh of his palm. He settled into a monstrous pace immediately, shoving in and out like a mad beast. He gave no respite as he punished your insides, pounding your cervix roughly and jostling your entire body with each thrust.

It wasn’t long until you felt your climax approaching and you clenched down hard on Ardent’s cock, your body quaking with your orgasm, reaching higher and higher. You clawed at his tight shoulders, arching your back as you rode out the best finish of your life all while he pumped mercilessly, offering you no quarter. As the sensitivity settled in your vagina, you gestured for Ardent to slow down, patting him in panic.

He took your wrists and pinned you again. “What did I say earlier?” he gasped, short of breath from his exertion, grinning down at you. “I’m in charge.”

And with a grunt Ardent resumed his assault, gripping your hips tight and bouncing you on his cock. You were soon overwhelmed and became a moaning drooling mess, your body limp in his arms as he coasted within you at a breakneck pace. In awe at his strength and endurance, you linked eyes with him and came again just like that, twitching in his arms, eyes rolling back in your skull.

Ardent did not relent. With a low chuckle he grasped your waist tight, twirling you around and lifting you up so you were now perched on his throbbing dick alone, your arms and legs dangling down to the floor. He manipulated your frame as one would a doll and began to slide your entire body forward and back, his penis ramming you intensely from behind. Your entire body jiggled with each thrust as he roughly probed your insides, prying you open as he pleased; it was enough to drive you mad.

As you climaxed a third time, Ardent pulled you close against his body and gave you some respite, slowing his thrusts to a stop as you twitched and bucked your hips, head rolling back onto his shoulder. He let a breathy chuckle loose against your back.

“Having fun, Corporal?” he panted as he lapped at a bead of sweat.

You gave a slurred reply, referring to him shakily as High Flame Commander, which spurned Ardent on. With a grunt he moved you both to the lounge, shoving you down on your back before adjusting himself and reinserting. He resumed his attack, pile-driving you into the couch, his entire body pushing down on yours. His hairy chest stifled your face, filling your nose with his aroma, depriving you of fresh air and leaving you light-headed. Ardent’s hips bucked backward and forward at a ridiculous rate, his now moist testicles slapping against your loosening slit and twitching anus, teasing you further.

You were absolutely undone; your eyes perpetually shut tight and mouth agape, tongue lolling, you were wholly enthralled in Ardent’s embrace. All you could do was lie there, spread your legs, and accommodate Ardent’s increasingly hard member which dug at you feverishly, barely keeping yourself conscious. Over-stimulation was an understatement as he relentlessly hammered you into the couch.

You felt Ardent change his pace suddenly and more slow, drawn out thrusts wriggled within you. Ardent had thrown his head back, his hair frizzy and undone, framing his muscular neck. He huffed and looked down to meet your gaze, flashing his teeth for an instant.

“Here it comes, Corporal,” he huffed, his dick twitching inside of you. “You better take it all.”

He sniffed, licked his lips, and with a long stuttered groan, emptied himself inside of you. Spraying your walls with warmth, his moans trailed off as his thrusts slowed, pushing himself deep inside once more before withdrawing with a satisfying pop. Ardent shifted to straddle your chest, pushing you down onto the couch once more and shoving his trembling cock in your face.

“Clean it,” he demanded.

You tiredly took it in your mouth, eyes lidded with exhaustion, as he slowly began to fuck your throat. You sucked him dry, cleaning the tighter areas with the tip of your tongue, savouring the flavour. You felt his cum bubble out of you onto the couch between your still spread legs as you idly lapped at Ardent’s penis, until he withdrew and moved to stand.

You finally succumbed to your fatigue as Ardent smiled down at you.

“Well done.”

✦✦✦ 

Feeling a cold sensation you were jostled awake to find Ardent between your legs, softly dabbing at your tender vagina with a wet flannel. He wordlessly swabbed at your opening and around your vulva, dutifully cleaning you and the couch itself of his own sperm. Once he was finished, he added the flannel to a pile of dirty laundry by the door and stooped to carry you in his arms. You protested weakly, balling your fists on his chest, but he would accept no alternative, and wandered over to the other couch.

“This is the most important part,” he gently muttered, giving you a small smile.

Ardent sat you down on the soft cushioning – a genuine lifesaver on your behind after the hardness of the desk – and plucked one of his own undershirts from a duffle bag beside him, kindly lifting your arms to properly clothe you. The shirt was obviously over sized, but so very comfortable, and your tired eyes began to droop closed where you sat.

“Ah, not yet,” he whispered, pushing you back so you gently lie upon cushions he placed there earlier, draping a velvety blanket over you. “There we are…”

You settled into the pillow, curling into a more comfortable position, as Ardent began to stroke your hair. Night had fallen and moonlight spilled into the office, giving the room a cool light. All was silent and still, the only sounds your own deep breaths and Ardent’s rustling; quite the juxtaposition from earlier. He was being so quiet, so soft, you couldn’t help but murmur a small word of apology for sleeping in his office as you felt your eyes finally close.

“Nonsense,” Ardent gently scolded, heartfelt. “I had a wonderful time, thank you for accompanying me today, Corporal.”

You felt Ardent press a delicate kiss to your forehead as you drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> i take both art and fic commissions over on my twitter @shrapnelhorn, thank you for reading!


End file.
